Fit as a Fiddle
by talley67
Summary: Ron disappears and Draco tries to find out what happened. First story ever, so please read and review.SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fit as a Fiddle

Author: talley67

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: slash, coarse language, mention of mpeg, Draco is alittle OC

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various pub lishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Ron suddenly disappears from his and Draco's home.

A/N: Seven chapters with no beta.

Ron looked at the bundle lying in his arms. An overwhelming feeling of bliss came over him. The small child let out an almost inaudible sigh and curled her fingers around the robed material she clung to.

Ron smiled to himself and took a moment to allow the contentment he felt to sink in. He leaned down to press his lips on the top of his daughter's head.

Molly Granger was three years old. Her blonde hair was kissed with red highlights which framed her delicate pale face.

The tiniest of freckles dusted her slightly elongated nose, but the rest of her face was clear of any other markings. She had rosy high cheek bones and a pointed small chin.

She was sleeping quietly. Her eyelid were closed over the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen. Or at least that's what everyone said when they saw her.

She was tiny for her age, but Ron supposed her early birth may have been a factor. Molly or MG, her Uncles Fred and George dubbed her, was a bright child; very sharp indeed. Ron complained that she inherited her sly ways from her other father, Draco Malfoy.

She was a double punch of sweetness and sour. Ron chucked at the thought of her duplicities.

"The sorting hat's going to have a time with you little one," he whispered into his daughter's ear.

A few minutes later Draco walked into the room.

"Is she out?"

"Yep. Took about five recites of 'itsy bitsy spider' before she conked out," Ron whispered back.

Draco's eyebrow rose up onto his forehead.

"I am truly confounded how she doesn't howl with pain much les fall asleep when you sing," he sneered.

"Shut your arse up. At least I can carry a tune unlike you."

"Whatever, I have many other talents. Some still hidden even from you."

Ron rolled his eyes and fumbled with Molly.

"Okay superwizard my arms are numb. Come get her and tuck her in."

Draco carefully slid his arms under his daughter and cradled her as he lifted her from Ron. He then stepped back.

"Merlin! For a little thing she sure weighs a lot," exclaimed Ron while shaking his arms around.

"Maybe you need to do some toning wimp."

"Ha ha haaaa. Look at these powerhouses; hard as rocks they are." Ron flexed his biceps from his chair at Draco.

"What those little bumps? You're kidding right? Or are you just delusional?"

Ron jumped out of his seat and sauntered towards Draco and the still sleeping child.

He spoke in a harsh whisper. "Kidding? Delusional? Are you saying I'm not fit? I believe, last night you shouted quite a few compliments about my stunningly fit body among other things. Did you not Draco?"

Draco cast his eyes down for just a second before snapping them back up to match Ron's intense gaze.

"I may utter words or phrases during making love which stem from lack of blood flow. Your stamina is greater than a 2500 Firebolt. I am blessed that you have one of the largest cocks, both in size and length, I've ever seen."

"However, these are _my_ observations as your husband. People might say I'm a bit prejudice. I was merely repeating what others have mentioned in passing."

"Others!?" Ron's eyes dilated and his face and neck instantly blushed fire red. "

Who? Tell me who the heck has told you I'm not fit? Who and most importantly why are you talking about me, uh?!"

"Shhh. Ron. Geez, you'll wake Molly."

"You always criticize me for being vain, but you sure are going overboard. It was just a few people here and there."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "What did they say? It was enough for you to remember."

Draco scrunched up his face. "Okay, I remember one said, 'Boy, Ron sure has packed some pounds on. Use to be a walking jumble of skin and bones.' Why do you care what they said?"

Draco slowly rocked Molly back and forth in his arms as she stirred some.

Ron looked stunned.

But he finally managed to squeak, "Fat? People, you, think I'm fat?"

"But I'm fit as a fiddle. This is all muscle, you know. I mean, I'll admit the past few years I've not stayed with my regiment as well as I did before. But I didn't think I was too bad off."

Draco blinked at Ron for several seconds then shook his head slowly.

"Ron really, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I demand to know who you've been talking to Draco!"

"I will not be demanded to do anything. You're getting all upset over nothing. Now I'm off to put MG to bed alright?"

He began to turn away when he added, "I suggest you take the time to calm down."

With that he left bouncing the tiny Molly in his arms. Ron could vaguely hear Draco say, "Don't let your father upset you now; he's just being a big fat baby."

When Draco returned to the living room, Ron was gone.

"Ron?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, AU

BR 

Draco went to search the kitchen knowing Ron always filled his stomach when he was upset.

"Actually he eats when he's sad, mad, happy, nervous, frustrated, randy . . . hell, he's one eating emotion."

He reached the entryway and pushed the door open. He surveyed the rather large room. No Ron.

After doing another sweep with his eyes, he left to walk back to the living room. Ron had not reappeared there either.

"Ron? Come on talk to me," he pleaded.

Draco quickly stomped through the fire lit room to go into the den.

This was mostly Ron's room. He usually found Ron slouched over the desk working on Quidditch reports or sprawled out asleep over the rather large, overstuffed, and in Draco's opinion, ugliest chair ever with the wireless blaring away.

But he found it quite and empty.

He'd gone through the dining room to get to the kitchen, so he knew Ron wasn't there. Draco couldn't help but be somewhat pissed off by now.

Ron was making him march around the house looking for him.

Back in the living room, Draco paced slowly in front of the fireplace.

He had looked in every room downstairs including the two lavatories. He'd gone upstairs as well despite knowing Ron had not gone up there or he would have heard Ron's clonking footsteps.

He did a run through of the rooms anyway.

He paused in his search to look in on Molly who was still fast asleep.

Ron was not to be found anywhere.

Though still mad, Draco tried to quail his growing fears.

He had ventured outside to check the small utility shed and garden house. Still no Ron.

Draco continued his pacing thinking about what could've happened. Voldemort has been dead for years. His father, Lucius, was locked up in Azkaban once again.

Not all of the alleged Death Eaters had been caught, but most were so underground that it wasn't much of a possibility for them to have taken Ron.

But Draco couldn't squash the feeling of dread away, so he fire called the Ministry. It was nearing closing time, but someone should still be there.

"Yes sir, may I help you? Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Hello. How's that sweet niblet of yours?" the receptionist, Gladiola, chirped.

"Fine. Could I please speak with Moody or Shacklebolt?"

"Auror Shacklebolt is out on assignment but Auror Moody is in. Please wait for transfer."

Draco winced. Fire call transfers were not fun. It felt like your head was being pulled off.

"Malfoy? What do you want?" Alastor Moody grumbled something else Draco thought sounded like 'hear to complain about something stupid I'm sure.'

Draco ignored the remark. "Yes, well I was just wondering about my father. He is still in Azkaban right?"

Moody frowned. "Of course, he is, son. Got so many locks and charms on his cell I think it glows. Besides, if he was out, we'd have Ron and little blue eyes under wraps straight away. I promise you that. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I had a bad feeling and wanted to check for sure. Thank you."

Moody swore under his breath, "A feeling uh? Well, nothing to fear. You tell Ron hello for me will ya?"

"Of course."

Draco heard Moody grunt out, "twat," as he pulled his head out of the grate.

Draco fell back on his haunches and let his head clear.

His father was still locked up, thank Merlin! It didn't pain him one bit wishing the Wizengamot had just executed the man.

He could let his guard down some. A small smile tweaked his face.

Too many people to count would come to Ron's aide if anything ever happened. The slight Moody gave him unintentional or not didn't bother him one bit.

He was grateful people loved his Ron so much. Ron and Molly would be looked after, protected. Draco was expendable.

Draco stood up and brushed the ashes from his hair; he quickly noted Ron was still gone.

Tears threatened to gather as he sat down on the expensive couch. It had been almost four years since Draco almost lost everything he loved.

He forced those horrible memories to back off.

Instead he thought back to the time he and Ron got together.

Draco had taken the Dark Mark right before his sixth year at Hogwarts was to begin. He was surprised when immediately after his initiation the Dark Lord had requested two things of Draco.

He found out much later that Voldemort had no faith in his abilities and had designed the tasks so that if he were successful by some miracle, it would at least be beneficial to the Dark Side.

If he refused the orders, he'd die, his father would die, and his mother would die. At the time, Draco was not overly fond of his father, but he didn't want him to die.

If he were unsuccessful, the Malfoys would be no more.

He accomplished one of the tasks, eventually, near the end of his sixth year. He was able to repair a vanishing cabinet so that the Death Eaters could enter Hogwarts and attack.

With repeated mishaps, he had failed the other task. He was to kill his headmaster, the most famous living wizard of his time, Albus Dumbledore.

He tried cursed jewelry and poisoning a bottle of mead, but he missed his intended target each time.

Then that night of the Death Eater attack, Draco found himself face to face with his headmaster. Despite all the anger he had towards the old man and to everyone at that time, he could not follow through with his mission.

Instead, Severus Snape had been the one to take Dumbledore to his death.

It was common knowledge now. Severus Snape had been a double agent. He was a spy between the Order and the Death Eaters.

On the bequest of Dumbledore, Snape had interjected himself to keep Draco from having to kill Dumbledore and keep the unbreakable vow he'd made with Narcissa Malfoy.

She was all for the power, prestige, and wealth Lucius had gained through his family name and as a follower of Lord Voldemort.

Narcissa had hoped her son would never have to serve under the Dark Lord. When Voldemort had seemingly been killed by the infant Harry Potter, she had secretly rejoiced.

When Draco had entered membership into the Death Eaters, she knew he would be tested. When she heard what his tasks were Narcissa made Snape vow to watch over her son and step in when necessary.

Dumbledore was aware of the vow, and he made Snape promise to follow through with that vow.

That act was not the end of Severus Snape's saving of Draco. He took the young Malfoy under his wing once they fled Hogwarts. A plan was developed to make everyone believe Draco had died while on a mission.

Instead, Draco was tucked away under the cover of the Order of the Phoenix or specifically under the Weasleys.

It was surprising how quickly Draco's mind frame had changed about the Dark Lord and his beliefs. It was also surprising how quickly he struck a tentative truce among the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione.

Ron was forced to room with Draco while he resided at The Burrow and number 12 Grimmauld Place. His job was merely to not let Draco go about unattended, so it wasn't that difficult.

The two found out about a month after Draco's appearance that they shared a common secret. They were both gay.

For Draco, he knew he was gay since he was young. Being openly gay was not an option for Draco though.

Apparently hatred among Death Eaters did not just focus on blood lines. Homosexuality was seen as a weakness. The only acceptable way a man was to be in the position to have sex with another man was through the act of rape.

His Slytherin housemates would not only tell their parents who most were supporters of You-Know-Who, but they would definetly pound him into a bloody pulp every damn day.

Then there was his father.

If he had found out, Lucius would have tried to beat the gay out of him himself or just kill him outright. Draco did not want to know.

So he kept his preference secret and hid his liaisons which considering the consequences were numerous.

For Ron, he had suspected as early as his fourth year. The next two years were spent in between complete denial or curious experimentation. He confirmed his sexual preference one night at a muggle bar.

His brothers had taken him there when he came home at the end of his sixth year. They all needed to relax after the horrendous events that had taken place.

He ignored every young woman there; instead he noticed several young men.

His dick told him he was definitely interested in one man in particular. The two met up in the bathroom, and Ron experienced his first true gay sex.

It was only a mutual jerk off, but Ron left knowing he wanted to do that again and more. However he kept his preference a secret. He felt it was not the best time to inform everyone about this news.

Ron had a few more encounters during that summer before Bill's and Fleur's wedding. He learned a lot in a short amount of time though. However, once everyone began to descend into The Burrow he ceased any activity other than a private wank in his room or the shower.

Then the war had begun in full. There was no time or person to be with anyway. So Ron remained silent about his sexuality and kept his hands to himself so to speak.

This even proved to be difficult due to Draco's sudden presence in his room, and the fact he was to be watching over him. He had to grab whatever moments alone he could find. He wan't just a randy teenager; he was a sexually frustrated randy teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, coarse language, a moment of masturbation, AU

A/N: Thanks for the reviews JaceDamian23. I've have already completed this story but your suggestions are being filed for perhaps later use.

Strategies were being planned and preparations were being made by the adult members of the Order over at Grimmauld Place.

Harry and Hermione were doing research in London.

Ron found himself lying on his bed at The Burrow staring at a Chudley Cannons poster plastered on the slope of his ceiling. His thoughts were interrupted when Draco walked in.

Draco had been volunteered by Fred and George to clean up after lunch and do the dishes. He now needed a "clean" shirt to sit around in apparently.

Draco came to them with nothing, so he was forced to wear Ron's outgrown clothes.

Ron watched as Draco lifted the worn and even for him small black t-shirt over his head. He took in the exposed lean muscles as he did this.

Draco glanced at Ron then turned away from him.

From the dresser, Draco pulled out a white button down long sleeved shirt with randomly placed snitches stitched on it. It had been a gift from Charlie two years ago.

Ron could still see Draco's front reflecting from the dresser mirror from his position on his bed.

He watched as Draco's long, thin fingers slid up his stomach to his upper chest while he buttoned up the shirt. He then turned around facing Ron. He carefully rolled up his sleeves to meet his forearms. Smoothing what few wrinkles lay in the shirt,

Draco caught his breath at the sight of Ron's pink tongue parting his lips to lick at his bottom lip. His eyebrow rose up high onto his forehead, but before he could give a retort Ron spoke up.

"You . . . you going back downstairs?"

"I guess. Nothing to do up here."

"The twins are still down there, so it should be okay. I'd like to take a nap."

Ron enjoyed reminding Draco that he was officially under Ron's watch.

So Draco causally, he hoped he looked casual, strode out of the room closing the door behind him without a word.

Ron could not believe himself. He'd actually gotten turned on by Malfoy.

Well Draco **was** good-looking. All the girls, even Hermione, acknowledged Draco was handsome.

Several times he'd even heard the boys of his house and of other houses make comments about Draco. Usually the comments came with a jab like "What a prat. An attractive one but still a gigantic prick."

Ron jumped onto his feet on his bed. He balanced himself on the balls of his feet and reached up behind another Canon poster that was hanging over the head of his bed.

It had been the first poster he'd been given of his beloved Quidditch team. The players moved more slowly than before, and the color of the team had faded through the years. It looked more salmon than the bright orange it use to be.

Behind the poster Ron pulled out a well worn female porn magazine called, _The Witch's Brew_.

That issue had focused on the studly forms of the top wizarding sport figures. Victor Krum was in the top five.

Sadly for Ron, no nude photos were available of Krum due to his age at the time.

Ron obtained the magazine in his fifth year from Ginny who'd

"borrowed" it from an older Gryffindor girl who had gotten it from a Ravenclaw whose cousin had given it to her.

Ron had heard Ginny trying to convince Hermione to have a peak at Krum.

"Come on Hermione, he's not naked. I swear. Not totally that is. Don't you want to see what's underneath all those robes and pads?"

Intrigued, Ron summoned up some of that Gryffindor courage and confronted Ginny. Hermione made a mad dash to the dormitory leaving the unopened magazine on the common room sofa.

"You shouldn't be looking at stuff like that Ginny. You don't want to get a bad rep now do you? Besides you know Mum will find out about this. Angelina's bound to have told Fred about it, and we all know he can't keep anything from Mum. And more importantly, I'll be included in her wrath because I'm supposed to be _'protecting'_ you, so cop over the mag."

Ginny fumed. "And what are you going to do with it Ron?!" She cocked her eyebrow toward him while keeping her arms crossed heavily in front of her.

"Banish it of course. What else? I have no want to look at it." Ron stared down at his sister silently berating himself for lying.

Ginny thought for a while then huffed and grabbed the said magazine from the sofa. Ron quickly snatched it out of her hands.

"Thank you very much little sis. Now go play with your dollies like a good girl."

Ginny promptly kicked Ron in the shins and stalked off to her dorm.

Ron always kept the magazine neatly tucked away. Who knows how many wanks he'd enjoyed courtesy of the "hunky beaters of Puddlemere United**"** and the "suave seekers of the Sweetwater All-Stars**?"** Ron had perused all of the pictures bending the pages of his favorites.

Now in the present in his bedroom, he held the sacred magazine to his chest for a few seconds. Then he opened it up to one particular page and commenced watching a good looking blonde straddling a broom.

The young man began rubbing his wide muscular chest and tweaking his nipples. After a knowing wink from the player, Ron plunged his hand down his pants to grasp his hardening cock.

Ron's breath hitched as he stroked himself a few times. He was about to unbutton his pants when his bedroom door flung open.

Draco stood in the doorway with a scowl on his face.

"You have the most obnoxious, bothersome, and rotten brothers ever!"

Despite Ron's panic of getting caught with his hand down his pants, he did take notice of the rather large brownish blob on the front of the recently selected shirt.

Ron had immediately removed his hand, and threw one of his well worn pillows over his erection tossing the magazine to the side.

The quick movements of Ron on his bed alerted Draco who had slammed the door shut with his foot.

Eyeing Ron, he could see Ron's face was bright pink. A pillow was lying on his lap with fingers grasping on the thread bare case for dear life.

"Ho ho ho! What do we have here? Having a pull Weasley?"

Ron panicked and shouted, "Shut up! Get out! This is MY room after all! I told you I wanted to be alone."

Draco ignored Ron. He gave a small smile. "I need another new shirt to put on because of your daft brothers."

Draco turned to open the drawer again when he noticed Ron in the mirror shoving a magazine under his hip.

"Weasley. Were you knocking your rocks off to porn?"

Ron sputtered. "I said to get out Malfoy! Do you need me to throw your arse out for you?"

Draco pointed towards the bed and cried out, "Accio porn!"

Ron grabbed for the magazine before remembering that Draco didn't have his wand.

"Too late, Weasel. Got you! Come on let's have a look."

Ron was so scared and angry. He instinctively lied.

"I don't have any porn, and I wasn't having a wank, and get out of here!"

Draco startled Ron by running and then leaping onto the bed landing over Ron's legs.

"What the fuck Draco?"

As he caught hold of the magazine out from under Ron, Draco scolded, "Watch your language Weasley."

He brought the publication up to his eyes and began to inspect it.

"_The Witches Brew_? That's a girl's magazine. Naked men are in here. Why Weasley I didn't know you were a fudge packer. Figures really."

"Shut it Malfoy! I am not gay! It's Ginny's. Get off of me and get out! Merlin's balls! It's none of your business anyway you prick!"

"No. I'm not leaving, and **you're** the one that needs to shut up. Unless you want the infuriating twosome to come and check out what all the fuss is about?"

Ron's glare transformed into a wide-eyed stare.

Draco continued.

"However now that I think about it, I'll be more than glad to point out the object of all the attention. Get them off my back for awhile."

"NO! Please I said it isn't mine. I don't want Ginny to get in trouble."

"So this magazine was not the object of your desire a moment ago?"

Draco giggled as he straightened himself to sit on top of Ron's thighs. He flipped through the pages occasionally raising an eyebrow.

"Whew. This is a good issue; which one were you ogling when I disrupted you?"

Ron didn't respond.

Draco glanced over the top of the magazine.

"Hey! You okay? You really must be a pansy if I'm hurting you."

Ron had shut his eyes allowing the tears that had pooled into the corners to finally drop down onto his cheeks.

Ron coerced a hoarse whisper, "Please. Just leave me alone."

Draco climbed off Ron to wedge himself between Ron and the wall. He sat there waiting for Ron to speak again. It took only a few seconds.

"I was curious. I just was having a peek."

Draco snorted.

"Right, only glanced at this uh? It looks rather worn to me. Besides it's what? At least four years old?"

Draco gave Ron a furtive look.

Ron sat up on the bed and opted not to look at Draco; instead, he focused on a snag in the bedspread. Ron's tears had ceased but still glistened on his cheeks.

"I said it was Ginny's. Will you now leave me alone?"

Draco finally took pity on Ron and tried in his own way to cheer him up.

"May have been hers, but it's yours now isn't? You masturbate to guys, big whoop. You aren't the first to do so. Bet some of your brothers have twisted off to the view of a nice looking bloke at least once."

Ron frantically rolled his body to face Draco. Tears had begun to fall once again. "Draco, pleeease please don't tell anyone. No one knows. I don't want anyone to know. Promise me?"

Draco felt very uncomfortable to have this once foe in front of him crying.

Ron looked so desperate and needy. It took all he could muster to refrain from gathering the boy into his arms and hug him until he stopped crying.

Draco slapped himself mentally. 'Where had that come from?'

Instead of gathering Ron into his arms, he opted for a typical Malfoy response.

"What? Not tell anyone you wank or not tell anyone you're gay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, coarse and sexual language, AU

Thanks for the reviews JaceDamian23. You've been very encouraging. Louis89 thanks for taking the time to review. I do have an idea for a backstory.

Ron couldn't control himself. He flung himself at Draco and shoved him back against the wall.

His hands seized a hold of his old and now stained snitch shirt.

"You're a bastard! I'll show you who's a pansy!"

Ron then threw his weight into Draco's body forcing the boy's back to rub against the wall and hit his head as well.

"Easy there Weasley! I won't tell. It wouldn't do any good to."

Ron loosened his grip some.

"What do you mean?"

"Come now. You really think no one knows that you, being what I've seen, a normal male teenage wizard, wank? Frankly, I'm relieved you do. I was thinking you were asexual.

"Fuck you Malfoy!"

"Don't get your tighty whities in a knot. I said I wouldn't tell."

Draco looked straight into Ron's blue eyes. He sneered as he spoke.

"At least not for now I won't. I like knowing I have something to hold over your head."

Ron didn't really hear the last part. He had been too busy noticing a small bead of sweat rolling off of Draco's temple.

"What? My head? What about my head?" He mumbled.

"For Merlin's sake Weasley, I'm trying to blackmail you, At least attempt to listen."

Ron blinked a few times staring into the blue-grey eyes that stared back at him. A flush washed over Ron's body and a stirring below his waist got his interest as well.

Ron suddenly had a compulsion to kiss Draco.

Ron attacked Draco's lips. He relished in the softness of those lips.

He kept kissing waiting for the violent reaction to occur.

Seconds ticked by.

Draco was utterly shocked at Ron's indulgence. He only registered what was happening when he felt his own lips begin to part and his tongue dart out to tangle with Ron's.

For several more seconds their tongues caressed each other until they broke free for some air.

Ron briefly gave a loopy grin before contorting his mouth to resemble a gulping fish. He jumped off Draco and scrambled off the bed.

"What? My breath doesn't reek. And I KNOW I'm a great kisser. I've been told numerous times. I also know," Draco paused for dramatic effect as he dipped his head down and back up giving Ron a once over. "You certainly enjoyed it as well."

Ron make a face then looked down to see a prominent bulge tenting his already too tight jeans.

He threw his hands over said area.

"Shut up, it's a normal reaction to stimuli."

"Is that what Granger told you when it happened with her?"

Ron did not respond.

Ron realized Draco had yet to seem upset. His reaction to Ron's magazine was not one of disgust. Didn't he even say everyone looks at those?

Has Draco? Ron wondered.

He didn't push away or hit me when I kissed him. In fact, he kissed back.

Shaking his head to help him refocus, Ron gave Draco a wary look then decided he'd been brazen before so why not again.

"How about you Draco? I can ask the same to you."

Draco did not look at his erection that he knew he had from the moment Ron's lips crashed onto his.

"I like men. I've tried both, but prefer the male figure."

"So you're gay?"

"I believe, that's what I meant when I said I liked men."

"I've known since I was young, but hell if I was going to broadcast it. I've always been aware of my father's attitude towards homosexuals and later of You-Know-Who. Guess it's safe to come out now that I'm supposedly dead."

Ron continued his deer caught in the headlights stare.

A few beats later, Draco had come off the bed and was now nearing his proximity to Ron.

"Tell me the truth Weasley, you're gay too, aren't you?"

Draco was an arms length away.

"No one knows? Why? I've been around your family enough now to know they won't kill you for that."

Ron closed his eyes as Draco's body came forward to make contact with his again.

Draco's arms slid over Ron's hips and stayed there while he gently kissed Ron. When he was done he rested his forehead on Ron's forehead.

"You can tell me, Ron. I won't tell if you don't want me to."

Ron finally opened his eyes and looked into Draco's surprisingly soft expression.

He stepped back from Draco and spoke in a very soft voice.

"I've know for awhile, but it's not the best time to come out is it? Let's go destroy You-Know-Who, Harry. By the way, I fancy blokes. Let's go get him eh?"

Draco laughed at that.

"I guess not. Look I really won't tell that you're gay or that you have that magazine."

He paused then in a rushed voice, he said, "if you don't trust me, I guess, you'll have to keep snogging me to keep me distracted from talking."

Ron grinned for the first time since Draco entered his room that afternoon.

"I am assuming you will hold this over me so that I'm at your service?"

"Servitude sounds good to me. Come on servant and let's mess about in your kip."

Draco grabbed one of Ron's wrists and jerked him back over to Ron's bed and shoved him down onto it.

"You are not a bad kisser yourself, Weas, uhm Ron. But, you can improve. Let's start your practice session now."

Draco crawled over Ron's prone body and began the first lesson.

That afternoon Ron found Draco, and Draco found Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, AU

Draco deeply sighed and glanced at the large grandfather clock in the corner. An hour had passed since Ron had gone missing.

Draco's stomach gurgled protesting the absence of nourishment, so he went back into the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley's packed leftovers from Sunday's family dinner a couple of days ago.

With a flick of his wand the mashed potatoes and pot roast warmed up. Then he filled a large glass with cold butterbeer and took a seat at the small marble-topped table set in the corner of the spacious kitchen.

Ron preferred eating his meals in here rather than in the dining room which had a mahogany dining table capable of sitting ten to twelve people comfortably.

Draco sat eating quietly and alone hearing only the loud ticking of the kitchen clock.

Ron had bought the clock after they moved into their house. It was built to look like a chef. He had a large mustache and wore a wide grin and a bright white apron. The face of the clock was fitted in what would've been the man's stomach. The hands of the clock were shaped in the forms of a fork and knife.

'How droll' Draco had thought when Ron excitedly presented the _housewarming gift_ to him, but he assembled a weak smile and said, "it's a midget with a clock in his belly . . . that's rather kitschyof you."

Ron scrunched his face for a second before breaking out into a broad grin.

"Yea. I thought it'd be perfect in the kitchen. It's a chef, you know? I'm so glad you like it; I was a bit worried you'd turn your nose up at it. But I think it's funny, no?"

"No. But it will do."

Draco looked away from the clock to continue eating his meal while waiting for his husband's return.

Back when Draco was given refuse with the Weasley's their relationship was more of a convenience. They shared a room, and they were horny teenagers who happened to be gay and attracted to each other.

They continued their make out sessions which quickly blossomed to include blow jobs and wanking each other off.

The Order was close to making a huge move against Lord Voldemort. Ron and Draco were busy helping with research and anything else the adult members would throw at them.

The two found themselves having to try harder and harder to not let their attraction to show, so they threw themselves into the preparations trying to ignore each other as much as possible.

However their relationship grew and intensified. Finally one night in their room at Grimmauld Place Ron asked Draco to make love to him

It took almost two months to get to that moment, but Ron had been uneasy about 'going all the way.' Draco seemed to have changed and was sincere about helping their side. However Ron couldn't help but be apprehensive about Draco's motives.

Plus due to centuries of trying to maintain pure bloodlines, wizards began to pass along the ability to become fertile. Only pureblood wizards with other pureblood wizards had this capability.

Ron had to make sure he knew all the contraception spells as well as gathering as many condoms as he could. Seriptisously taking one, here and there, from his brothers' stashes.

They took turns, but quickly fell into a regular pattern. Draco preferred the top position. He loved taking possession of Ron. He was the one making Ron squeak, curse, or moan depending on what he was doing to him.

Ron preferred to bottom. He enjoyed being the more submissive partner by allowing Draco to be the one in control. Ron tired of having to look after everyone; the fewer decisions he needed to make the better. The pressure was off him.

The need to have a connection with one another outside of the bedroom had become instinctive. They would brush knees, shoulders, or hands to maintain a link. They were surprised to find their hands intertwined under the dinner table at times.

Family members and others noticed the change between the once tempestuous twosome. Most were just relieved that they were being civil.

But some questioned the pair's truce. In fact Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and Charlie on separate occasions had asked Ron about Draco. Ron had given an almost identical response to each one.

"Nothing's going on. We're growing up. He's on our side now. I'm just trying to make an effort to be friendlier. Isn't that what mum and dad told me to be? Besides, he's not that bad once you get to know him."

Different questions arose when Draco and Ron volunteered to be partners in the next battle attack.

Though they'd been getting along, no one expected Ron to take Draco's side over Harry's or Hermione's. Could the two have a more involved relationship?

A day after this information was presented Harry, Hermione, and Ginny gathered around the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place to discuss the matter.

Late in the night for about a half hour or so each person voiced their own thoughts about what was going on between Ron and Draco. No one brought up any belief in a romance going on.

"Do you think it's wise that we allow this? I know they're getting along but this is more serious than just keeping your tongue to yourself," Hermione pondered.

"Oh, but they are not keeping their tongues to themselves. Are they George?" The twins clambered into the kitchen.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"They're snogging," George replied.

"And shagging," Fred added.

"So you can reckon they'll watch each others backs." Both of the twins snickered at their cleverness.

Ignoring the innuendo, Harry piped up, "Shagging? Ron and Draco?"

"You're putting us on," Hermione admonished.

"No we're not. We've heard them a few times. Our Ronnie sure can keen."

"Stop. That's too much information, Fred." Ginny whined while trying to cover her ears.

"But Ron's not gay. I ought to know wouldn't I?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Haven't you noticed them touching each other? Looking all googily eyed? We swear they were holding hands under the table during dinner a few times.

"But . . . Ron's never mentioned . . . he'd tell me he was gay wouldn't he? We share everything. He wouldn't keep this from me." Harry spoke a bit more forcefully, again to no one in particular.

Hermione rubbed small circles over Harry's back and bit her bottom lip momentarily before speaking.

"Harry, why would he tell you about this particular thing? He's not told anyone far as we know. It's not the easiest subject to breech in conversation."

"I'm sure he's scared of your and our reaction. Besides, we usually think we know what's on his mind because he wears his emotions on his sleeve. He rarely **tells** us how he feels about anything much less his sexuality and who he's seeing."

"She's got a point. Even with me, his little sister, he evades giving up any real personal information."

"He'll ask about me and what's going on with me, but he never reciprocates about what's going on with him. When I do ask he usually just shrugs and says, nothings new or nothings going on."

Everyone in the room nodded and slipped into quiet reflection. That was until Ron followed by Draco came bounding into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, coarse language, AU

A/N: Thank you for your reviews louis89 and deliciously forbidden and jacedamian. I appreciate you taking the time to tell me your thoughts.

"Hey! Wondered were you lot were. What's going on here?" Ron glanced around; his smile started to fade.

The twins immediately fell into hysterics at the sight of their little brother and his alleged lover.

Harry was unable to stop himself. He tried to talk over the twins laughing, "Ron? Are you gay?"

The twins stopped laughing then. Everyone stared at Ron.

"Well Ron. Are you?" Harry's tone was accusatory.

Ron stood there with his mouth agape searching the faces of everyone there swallowing hard while he ran what to say in his mind.

"It's okay if you are. You can tell us Ron." Hermione tried to quail Ron's nerves.

"Of course it is. We just want to know the truth," Ginny meekly let out.

Ron turned to Draco with a pleading look. He'd hoped Draco could talk his way out of this; instead, Draco surprised him when he reached for Ron's hand. He drew Ron to him and placed his arm around his waist.

"Frankly, it's really no one's business, but we both are gay. We're together, and if you have any problems with that, then stuff it and leave us alone."

For a minute everyone just let this news sink in.

Ron shuffled from one foot to the other while Draco rubbed Ron's side looking as assured as he could. Ron was nervous yet strangely relaxed as he leaned into Draco's embrace.

"Of course it's my business! He's my best friend. I care about Ron."

Harry was angry. He felt as if he never knew Ron. He didn't really care that Ron was gay, but Ron never seemed to be gay.

Yet, he now remembered Hermione had broached the subject after Ron and she decided it was best to be just friends after sharing a rather pedestrian kiss.

Harry had scoffed the notion away. "Come on Hermione. Just because there's no chemistry between you two doesn't automatically mean Ron must be gay." They'd both laughed it off.

Harry was shaken out of the memory by Draco's taut words.

"Why did Ron need to tell you much less anyone? Does Ron being a shirt lifter help you in someway to defeat the Dark Lord? Even if the idiot is a homophobe, I doubt using Ron as a shield would make him runaway in fear."

"I know that! Merlin on a stick! You're a wanker, Draco." Harry scowled at Ron. "What **do **you see in him?"

Ron thrust his chin up and spoke confidently. "He's handsome and gives the best blow jobs ever, for a start."

Draco couldn't restrain himself. All the tension he was holding left, and he exploded with laughter joined by the twins then Ginny. Hermione managed to chuckled, but Harry stood stoned face. His hands clenching in and out of tight fists.

"Laugh it up. Think this is funny do you? My best mate is seeing an ex-death eater is a laugh riot?" That sobered everyone.

"He's not your or the Order's enemy. He's here for protection. He did provided essential information for our side. Blimey Harry, he's willing to go to battle with us. I'm sorry I didn't confide in you about my sexual preference. If it's any consolation, I've not told a soul about me being gay. Well, except Draco, obviously; and he actually figured it out more than me telling him so."

Harry's glare softened and his hands now hung open at his sides.

Draco decided to set Harry straight about himself.

"I grew up following my family's beliefs, and I was eager to prove myself to the Dark Lord. I have since realized what a crock it all was.

That bastard, though powerful in magic, is the weakest creature I've ever known. Gaining and holding power is all and fine, but to extricate all who may be your competitor is cowardly. To force children to fight for you is just sad. But once you're in his grasp he never lets you go.

Hence, I agreed to come to the Order, and now agree to fight for this side. However I must admit, I now have even more reason to fight. For Ron. I want to protect him.

He's here because of you, Potter. Always has hasn't he? Have you forgotten all the times he's risked his life for you?

He bears more scares than your lone scar that marks you as the savoir of the world. You really think he'd betray you? All due to the fact he chose not to disclose the most personal aspect of his life to you."

Ron had enough. He ran out of the room and apparated back to The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had been staring into the blazing fireplace when Ron's appearance startled her out of her reflection.

Ron murmured "too loud over there, I'm going to sleep here tonight and maybe a few more. I don't want to be disturbed, so I'm locking my door. Okay?"

"Sure dear. Anything I can help you with?"

Ron just shook his head and turned slowly toward the stairs.

Molly looked curiously up into the dark void where her youngest son had disappeared. She had noticed his erratic and melancholy behavior the past few years. But lately Ron seemed to have changed into a calmer, more confident, and happy person.

Whatever caused this transformation she did not know and did not care. She hoped his sullen attitude was a minor setback.

After Ron had fled, Harry and Draco stared each other down until Hermione and Ginny pulled Harry out of the room.

The twins slapped Draco on the back and hung on for awhile. "Whatever floats his boat, Draco. We don't care." Fred exhaled into one of Draco's ears.

George chimed into the other ear, "But we do care if you hurt him. So just consider this a forewarning."

They winked at each other then patted Draco on his back. Then they left him to be alone.

Draco fell into a nearby chair and covered his face. "Way to go, Draco. You couldn't keep your big Malfoy mouth shut. He hates you now."

Draco found himself pacing the rug in front of the fireplace once again. Draco shook his head at that memory. He thought he had lost Ron that night. Now the same feeling he had then was back constricting his heart.

He'd been mulling over firecalling Ron's family. It was coming on an hour and half past the time Ron had left.

"No need to get them maybe unnecessarily worried. It's still early."

Draco silently admitted to himself that he also didn't want to look like a clinging husband. Both of them have one time or another taken leave of their spouse during an argument. Ron in particular tended to storm off to the backyard to "take a long walk" he'd yell back behind his shoulder.

So why was Draco so prickly about Ron's absence?

"He's always comes back. I've always come back. I just need to wait it out."

Draco gave a firm nod to himself and went back upstairs to do another sweep just in case as he checked in on Molly once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, mention of mpeg, AU

A/N: This is the end of my first fan fiction. I know Draco was a bit weepy throughout, but I took it as Ron's the only thing in his life that's made him feel anything. He didn't know how to handle those emotions. I really appreciate everyone who took the time to review. Really.

No one saw Ron the rest of that night or the next day. They all realized he needed some time to be alone. It killed Draco not to seek Ron out and apologize.

He wanted to hold Ron and kiss his tears away, but he was scared Ron would reject him. So he left him alone until he couldn't wait any longer. He went to The Burrow after dinner that evening.

He conversed with Mrs. Weasley briefly before rushing up the stairs to Ron's room. He barely registered Mrs. Weasley's warning of a locked door as he walked into Ron's room without knocking. It wasn't until he was inside the room that it registered the door had been unlocked.

"Heard Mum greet you" was Ron's answer to Draco's silent thought. Ron was laying face down on his bed holding a framed picture.

"I was getting worried, Ron. I needed to see you."

Ron remained as he was. "Oh." Ron sounded as if he was far away.

Draco hesitantly drew closer to the bed. "Are you alright? You just ran out, and . . . and you left without talking to me."

Ron still had not moved, but he did speak. "This was taken before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Right before you arrived."

Draco moved to the side of the bed and peered over Ron's head to see the photo. It was a picture of non-other than the golden trio.

Draco swallowed hard. Was Ron regretting Draco?

"I can see it, you know. Always could. No one ever mentions it, so I can assume they couldn't see it. People tend to ignore me or I guess it's more like I'm eclipsed by others than truly ignored."

Draco was drawn out of his self-pity at that. "What?"

Ron turned over onto his back. He pointed to himself in the photo. "Right here. Do **you** see it Draco?"

Draco took the frame and brought it up close to his face.

Ron watched him as he studied the moving picture. Draco took in a rather well dressed Ron standing to the left of Harry who was in the middle. Ron was dressed in a brilliant blue robe that was obviously rented. The other two were smiling and jostling Ron about. Ron was smiling back trying to shove Harry into Hermione.

"Potter and Granger are having a go at you. They look happy. I see you smiling but your eyes aren't."

"Exactly!" Ron sounded surprised and proud.

"I was so sad before you came here. I've been confused and frustrated about my life trying to sort out a lot of issues especially my sexuality.

And since we've been together, I don't know, things are clearer to me. It's because of you. I love you Draco."

Ron grinned up at Draco. Draco was struck dumbfounded. Ron continued to speak.

"I wish I had a picture of the two of us. I'd like to see the difference. Plus, I don't have any pictures of you at all." Ron blushed and then stood up gently taking the picture out of Draco's hands.

Ron's eyes never left Draco's as he had spoke.

"I love my family. I love Hermione. I love Harry. You were right. I've put my life in jeopardy several times so to help them. I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"However, I really did it because Harry's my best friend and has been since our first train ride to Hogwarts. I will always try to protect him. I've taken that duty on my own for my own reasons. The same goes for Hermione and my family."

Draco blinked like an owl a few times before he finally dragged himself out of his stupor.

"I know Ron. I didn't mean to speak for you earlier. I was just trying to help. I'm not going to make you decide between him and me. I understand that he will always be number one to you. I'm sorry I told them we were gay and together. I shouldn't have been so presumptuous. Now I've made problems between you two."

Draco tried to keep eye contact with Ron, but he quickly diverted his eyes downward and fidgeted.

Inside he thought his heart was going to burst. He could feel the tears gathering.

Ron drew Draco's chin up to make him look at him. He cupped both hands to the sides of his face.

"Harry will come around. He always does. Even though everyone never fails to mention my temper, Harry's is worse in some ways. He broods and broods. I just let it all out at the moment."

"He just needs time. As for telling everyone about me being gay, I'm not mad at you for that. I've been putting it off due to the war. See how everyone is focusing on it than the mission? In a few days we're going to battle, he doesn't need to deal with this as well. Oh well, what's done is done."

Ron smiled sweetly at Draco and moved his thumbs to caress his cheeks.

"Didn't you hear me at the start? I declared my love for you."

"You are what makes me happy. Harry and Hermione have their special place in my heart. My family is my family as the saying goes, 'blood is thicker than water.' But you Draco, you are my life. You're an only child so sharing may be a foreign concept to you, but I have learned to share."

Ron paused and licked his lips.

"With that said, I do NOT expect to share you." Ron bent down and pushed his lips fiercely against Draco's. They continued to snog the living day light out of each other for a few moments.

Then Draco pushed Ron onto the bed landing on the abandoned picture frame.

Draco looked down at Ron and said, "I love you too Ron. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

The two made love that night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

At some point the picture frame had been placed face up on the night table next to the bed. If the two had been awake, they would've seen Harry and Hermione hug photo Ron.

Back in the present Ron was still absent from the house. "Where the fuck did you go Weasel!?" Draco bellowed to the ceiling.

He hadn't used his old nickname for Ron in four years. It was now two-and-a-half hours since Ron had been gone. Draco was in a panic. He returned to his favorite chair in front of the fireplace.

Wearily Draco sighed, "please come home." At that very moment, green smoke erupted in the fireplace, and Ron stumbled out.

"Ron!! Are you okay? What happened? Are you alright?"

Ron dusted himself off and snorted, "I'm fine now thank you." He continued on.

"Harry said he has never talked to you about me especially concerning my fitness. Hermione said the same thing except I got her to confess she and her friends have expressed their dismay that I'm off the market."

"Over at Padme's and Lavender's, Lavender felt my biceps and chest. She offered to try and make me straight."

And when I stopped at Seamus' place, he said . . ."

Draco broke off Ron's ranting. "Wait! Wait! Wait!! You've been visiting your friends all this time?"

"Yes! I went to everyone I could think of. And I can confirm that everyone except for Pansy said I was in shape. No one even the twins said they've discussed my fitness with you. So you, Draco, are a liar!" Ron huffed and crossed his arms in defiance.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. How dare Ron cop an attitude for all the trouble he'd given him this evening.

"THIS is what's gotten your knickers in a bunch?!"

"You've been gone for almost three hours, Ron! I've actually been worried something dreadful had happened to you because you up and left without saying a word!"

"Do you know the hell you've put me through?"

"You forced me to get my clothes dirty, I've walked around this house enough I think I developed a blister on my toe, AND I had to fix my own dinner. I ate leftovers. Leftovers! That's what you're for."

Ron let his arms drop and managed to look slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry. It was just that I couldn't believe you thought I needed to work on my looks. I . . . I. It's been a few years since I had Molly, but I still can see the stretch marks. I guess I freaked out. I don't want you to lose interest in me."

Ron gave a pout and toed the floor.

Draco rolled his eyes and frowned more deeply. "You. Are. An absolute. Bloody git! You are a stupid, irrational, stubborn, childish, sweet, lovely, and the cutest git that I know."

Draco closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Ron's neck.

"I was so scared that I lost you. Please, please don't do this again. I was just teasing you."

"You have always been the most good looking wizard or muggle I've laid my eyes on."

"I love you more than words can express. You and Molly are my life, now and forever.

Draco covered Ron's mouth with his.

They kissed until the grandfather clock chimed out nine times.

Draco pulled away from Ron.

"I believe you are due some punishment for causing me all this trouble. Do you want it here or in the bedroom?"

Ron smirked contemplating his choices. "Bedroom."

"Oi! Don't forget to cast an extra strong silencing charm. After our last time, Molly asked if we had any ghouls in the house."

Off they went upstairs sparing a moment to watch Molly sleeping before retiring to their bedroom.

Draco hadn't really found Ron that night, but he hadn't really lost him either.

A/N: To clear up any confusion, I rewrote chapter 5 to clarify how Molly could've been born to the boys. Molly Granger is my own personal choice of a name. I don't care for Molly Hermione, so I went with her last name. My brother did this with my niece. Her middle name is Morgan from the last name of his best friend.


End file.
